Birth of an Empire - A Runescape Story
by William II S043
Summary: In this story, I throw myself into a Command and Conquer type of situation in which I choose an area in Runescape and promptly take over the rest of Runescape. Take a look at how I use the Tree Gnome Stronghold to take down the rest of the kingdoms in Runescape.


Starting off, I would begin in the Tree Gnome Stronghold; this is due to the strategic placement near Northern Krandarin Sea as well as self sustainability. The gnomes have considerably well developed technology and arguably the most efficient method of travel in all of Runescape: the gliders. The first step I would take would be to form an official alliance with the barbarians of the Barbarian Outpost. With both gnomes and barbarians being ousted by society to a certain degree, this commonality could very well fuel a strong alliance, officially forming the Kandarinian Imperial Union. Let it begin.

From here, war was to be declared on the Piscatoris Fishing Colony and offer surrender and protection under the growing empire. With the three notable powers of North-West Kandarin under the same banner forming a multi-species union, my next step would be to take over the Fishing Trawler and introduce taxes and an entry fee. With the economy of this fledgling nation based largely on fish exportation, a key step that would need to be taken would be the development of a navy, which would be based out of Piscatoris. The Pirates' Cove would promptly be invaded as well, due to allegiance to no one & the relationship with the Outpost's barbarians would be used as a gateway to an alliance with the Fremennik Isles.

With Multiple Islands under my disposal, alongside Northwest Kandarin, the K.I.U. would contact Rellekka & offer them to be a key country in our military. Establishing a gilder launching facility on the converted and expanded light tower, they would be able to regularly contribute to the Khazard-Gnome War and lead the Tree Gnome Village to victory, offering them a place in my empire, something that they would feel obliged to join due to contributions. With Ardougne surrounded from both the north and the south, they would likely begin to prepare for the worst, something that we would recognize and lead to a build up in military forces.

Simply put, a war would occur, but with the West Ardougnians being oppressed, internal conflict would lead to Ardougne's downfall. With West Ardougne's contributions to the war, and general negativity due to moderate tyrannical behavior of the old leaders, Ardougne would be offered a place in our empire, and would help legitimize the area as an official country. A wall would be built south of Yanille as to protect the country from Ogre territory, and in time, the Ogre threat would minimize.

Following the conclusion of the war, the fishing guild, and as far east as the Legends' Guild would be annexed into the empire, through the guild would remain an independent organization. From Port Khazard, renamed following the end of the Khazard-Gnome war to the Bay of Remembrance, the empire would expand into northern Karamja, overthrowing local pirate leaders, and would eventually would establish the shipyard in East-Central Karamja, would doubled as a landing area for gilders, and an additional naval base.

With a near monopoly on Kandarin's fishing suppliers, Catherby would be offered to join the empire, which would benefit them by ridding of competition, and this would lead to Seer's Village joining of the empire, due to being surrounded, and no notable military. This action would lead to Camelot's knights joining the military and acting as training instructors, officially standardizing the Kandarinian Armed Forces.

The empire's first foothold in Asgarnia would take place in Port Sarim, where deals would be landed to standardizing fish prices in exchange for a military presence at the port. From here, a Kandarinian embassy would be sent to Tutorial Island to introduce adventurers to all that that the Kandarinian Imperial Union has to offer, expanding influence to the Lumbridge area. Falador, however, would not be okay with the deal made in Port Sarim, and attempt to sanction the Empire. Disallowing this, the K.I.U. would declare war on Falador. Without the backing of the White Knights, as they fight for justice, and the sanctions being created out of monitary greed, Falador falls to the Empire, formally unifying the the Empire, who, after much debate, changes it's name to the Imperial Union.

Due to Falador's prior assistance in backing the troll invasions of Tavery & Buthrope, the Imperial Union fills the void, formally decreasing a pseudo-war on the troll forces. This subsequently leads to wiping out the trolls and the introduction of the two cities into the Union. Paths are promptly paved throughout Death Plateau, renamed the Imperial hills, creating easy assess between the Fremennik areas and Burthrope. This furthers the Union's reputation and the standard of live increases greatly.

Content with the area that it has, the Union expands it's efforts to increase the quality of living throughout its territory. Actions taken include the introduction of the goblin village into their society, proving that despite their aggressive tendencies, goblins can function in society, the sack of the Black Knight's Fortress, which earned the Union's praise from many Misthalinian nations, and introducing local militias so that those keeping order know the area well and know locals making for easier cooperation.

Due to growing unrest in Lumbridge, and many residents immigrating into the Union, Lumbridge officially requests to become a member of the Union. The surrounding city, Draynor village, also follows suit due to dependence on their stronger neighbor. As the Union became closer and closer to Varrock, the Varrockian king attempted to ally with Al Kharid, successfully doing so. Trade soon prospers between the two nations, Varrock and the Imperial Union; this is until Edgeville succeeds from Varrock into the Union, souring their relations. Despite worsening relations between the two, the Union establishes a trading deal with Al Kharid purchasing several tons of sand, which is used to fill in the Lumbridge swamp for farming purposes.

With the River Lum bring all that seperates the two countries, save for near Lumbridge, who hold control up until where the road forks just east of the Champion's Guild, Varrock begins to build a wall on their side of the River and covertly beings recruiting and training a new army. Their wall, however, blocks off trade with Al Kharid; feeling deserted, the desert dwellers break their ties with Varrock and become an independent nation. This does not last long, however, as they had come to depend on Varrock for a portion of their resources; the Union eventually comes to fill this void.

The Union soon hears of their Varrockian military build-up when a visiting Imperial citizen is offered recruitment and the Union promptly shames them for it. Varrock remained a powerhouse due to the Grand Exchange being located within its borders, but the Imperial Union, having figured this out, establishes their own Grand Exchange in place of the old Rimmington mine as it had run low of resources; Rimmington's infrastructure takes off at an unbelievable rate.

With the alliance with Al Kharid, the Union is able to build a canal passing from just north of the Shanty pass, connecting to the River Elid and eventually the East Mortanian Sea, where access to the River Salve is obtained. Using this canal, contact with various desert cites are established, and trade agreements are formed, though they would all like to stay independent, save for Nardah, due to their remote location. Nardah becomes one of the strongest powers in the region because of this.

A base of operations is established at the location of the old Exam Centre and becomes an officer academy for the Imperial Armed Forces. This is soon developed into a fort, known to Imperial Citizens as Fort Freedom, and becomes the third most powerful military base in the Union, save for the naval base in Piscatoris and the Shipyard in East Karamja. Enraged by this, Varrock promptly declares war on the Union.

The war that came to be known as the War of Misthalin began that day. Varrock didn't stand a chance, and they didn't even know what hit them. With staging grounds to the south east of Varrock, in Edgeville and with the wall not standing to the east of Varrock, the country was quickly invaded. Though they had prepared for this day for ages, the shear number of troops, and veteran commanders such as Sir Vant of the White Knights and the Knights of Camelot spearheading the invasion, the city was quick to fall. As Imperial troops closed in on Varrock Castle, steaming in from the west of it through breaches in the Grand Exchange walls, and through the city itself, a notable scene took place. The King of Varrock, the last king for that matter, wrapped in the Varrockian flag flew from the fourth story of his castle to the ground. He never got up that day.

The Imperial Union, from that day forth, was the sole power in all of Runescape. They continue to sail east and west in attempt to find lands afar. Plans are in development to conquer Morytania, but with footholds in Canifis and the establishment of a Imperial Union territory in Port Phasmatys, most of what was deemed worthwhile in the area is already well within the Union's grasps. The quality of life within the Union continues to get better, to improve, and all citizens prosper. The Union may be an empire, but it was through the Glorious Leader's work that we were able to succeed, having grown from a local leader to the leader of all in a span of under twenty years.


End file.
